Deathly Conversations
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: Lily and James Potter are talking at the station that they're son has just visited... the eerily clean, deathly silent Kings Cross. T because I'm paranoid.  And it's every so slightly AU. Again co-written with the astoundingly brilliant AyaMellarkPotter.


Deathly Conversations

_AN: Another one-shot from AyaMellarkPotter and myself. Again adapted from a roleplay so if it doesn't make sense… this is a scene set between James and Lily at the Kings Cross Station of Harry's "Death Dream" thingy… just so you all know. Oh... and I realise I haven't said this before... I am James and Aya is Lily. Just so you know. =) Enjoy  
><em>

_Background: _

_After the war, the golden trio and Neville return to finish their education at Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna and others.  
><em>

_Harry is having trouble getting rid of the elder wand, and he keeps it through the whole school year. George and the Weasleys is having troubles coping for their loss of Fred.  
>One day, Harry gets so annoyed, depressed and angry that he uses it to summon the Resurrection Stone, cast<em>_ing a spell on it that lets the resurrected become physical beings, and everyone will be able to see them.  
><em>

Lily is sitting at the clean Kings cross station, waiting there silently. She puts a blanket over herself as if she were cold, though she wasn't. She would never be cold again. Though she had gotten used to it, the fact still saddened her.

James appears through the barrier and glances around, spotting Lily almost instantly. He hurries over to her, slipping onto the seat beside her, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Waiting for someone love?"

She sighs and snuggles into his chest. "Nobody's coming for a while."

James glances at the clock before pressing a kiss to her dark red hair. "They'll be here love, the promised"

"Yeah... but... I'm not talking about them..." She looks wistfully at the barrier behind her.

James hugs her tighter. "Sweetheart..." he sighs. "I don't... I don't know what I can say about... that"

She nods. "I know... but why couldn't we _see_ him? Dumbledore was allowed too... but we weren't! HIS OWN PARENTS!" she looks like she's about to cry.

"I know love... I was there" he grins at her, eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "I don't think my hand's been the same since" he flexes it, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily smiles sadly. "Sorry about that..."

James kisses her softly. "Love... I don't blame you... and you brought our wonderful, handsome, amazing baby boy into the world... how can I blame you for breaking my hand in the process?"

She laughs and kisses him back softly. "You're a bit arrogant, aren't you? Handsome? When he looks like you?" she kisses him again and grins. "Though I do agree."

Well... I am rather good looking." He smirks and kisses her back harder.

She kisses him back then pulls back. "I definitely agree. No need to tell me, love." she gets up and leaves the blanket on the bench. She twirls around slowly and walks across the station, thinking.

He grins, watching her. "Everything alright love?"

She smiles a little and looks at him. "Yeah..."

"I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons..." His tone isn't particularly understanding however as he brings the conversation back to what they were talking about before.

"Yeah, I know, it still doesn't make me happy about it." She frowns and grabs his hand. "Dance with me, will you?" she smiles.

James gets up with an exaggerated groan. "Weeeell... I _could_ do that I suppose..." He twines his fingers through hers, his other hand laying lightly on her hip as he twirls them in a slow waltz, humming softly. He rests his chin in top of her head, holding her close. "Do you remember our first dance as husband and wife?" His voice is quiet.

Head resting against his chest, she smiles nostalgically. "Of course. At our wedding. When..." Her voice breaks a little at the last word.

"Shhh love" James presses a kiss to her head. "Shhh" He wraps his arms around her tighter.

I still can't believe that Peter... That Peter would do that to us." she hiccups and closes her eyes.

He strokes her hair gently. "I didn't think the rat would have the guts to pretend to be loyal... I thought he was my... _our _friend!" His eyes are flashing angrily.

"James. I know. And I didn't believe that one of MY friends would do that either, but now look at Sev." she raises her head to look straight at his eyes.

James hugs her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair, calming. "I'm sorry love" he murmurs in her ear. "How... I mean... I know he loved you but... he..." James sighs and rests his cheek on her hair.

She sighs. "I know that now. And it's... complicated, I guess, but I do love him." she stops as he starts, then cuts him off. "Not like that, James, you know that YOU are the only one I love like that. But he was my best friend and I will accept him as that now, because he kept our son alive, James. He did, as much of a fit as he was along the way. He tried to save me and succeeded in doing so with Harry. I know he called me a Mudblood. But he saved Harry." she stops hugs James, taking deep breaths. "He saved Harry."

James grits his teeth. "But he treated him like _slime _Lily! He treated our son... _your_ son horribly! How can you just forgive that?"

"I'm not just... forgiving it. But he saved him, James, and for that I am so, _so_ grateful. I just..." her voice breaks. "I miss my Sev. And the only way I'll get him back is to forgive him..."

James sighs, resting his cheek on her hair. "I just... I know he _tried _to keep him safe... but he died... our baby boy died anyway... and... and Sniv... Snape was the reason he grew up without parents... if he hadn't overheard the Prophecy and told You-Know-Who..."

"Harry didn't die, love. He lives. And... I know... But... It's all for the better." she seems unsure.

"Lily... he _did_ die... if only for a few minutes... in those minutes our son was dead! And... how do you mean? If he hadn't... if he hadn't come after us... if Peter hadn't been a spineless, traitorous coward... Harry would have had us... his _parents _and not been "bought up" he places air quotes around those two words "by your... your..." he can't think of a word harsh enough to describe his sister-in-law. "sister"

She grits her teeth, angry fire in her eyes. "When my sister gets here..." she lets the threat hang.

And I'll have _plenty _to say to the whale..." James also grits his teeth, glare fierce. "It'd kill them all over again to know that Muggles and Wizards share the same afterlife..."

She smiles a little, and then starts to laugh. "It... It really would, wouldn't it?" she grins at her husband.

He smirks back at his wife. "I can just imagine the look on the whale's face" He lowers his voice to a bad approximation of Vernon Dursley's deep grunt. "P-Petunia... there are... there are... not _normal_ people here!"

She cracks, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Merlin, James!"

James beams at her, beyond happy that she was laughing again. "I love hearing your laugh."

She slowly dies down, moving back to the position she had been in when they were dancing, but she kept her head up, looking at his eyes. "You know, love, we have no need to breathe..." she grins.

His smile turns slightly wicked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He holds her closer.

"I am..." she grins and pulls him closer, smashing her lips to his.

He kisses her back fiercely, one hand tangling in her hair, the other gripping her hip.

She smirks and kisses him harder, tangling a hand in his hair and keeping the other around his neck.

He moves his lips across hers, ignoring the burning in his chest, it was just a reflex, he didn't really need to breathe. He kisses her harder.

She also ignores the burning, opening her mouth for him.

He slips his tongue past her lips, twining his with hers, the dance familiar and unhurried, comforting even.

She smiles into the kiss, not caring if anyone saw. She pushed herself closer to her husband, making them closer together, as if "close enough" wasn't possible.

James pulls back, murmuring "If this is going further... we should probably... go somewhere else" His eyes are almost black with desire.

Mhm..." she mumbles and grabs him, pulling him thorough the barrier with her and nodding at him. "home." she said, then turned on the spot, arriving at the cottage which was a copy of their house in Godric's Hollow.

James scoops her up without warning, carrying her over the threshold of their house, kicking the door shut behind them.

THE END!


End file.
